robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV Networks HQ and Studios
The rTV Networks Headquarters and Studios, often shortened to rTV Networks HQ & Studios, rTVN HQ&S, or simply the HQ&S, is the main building complex, offices, and studio location of rTV Networks. There have been five versions of the place released, and a sixth is in development. Overview The rTV Networks HQ and Studios is the main headquarters of rTV Networks, and has been, in various forms, since the group's inception. The place has, since its inception, included major offices of the company and several studio buildings, mainly for programs on Blox News Channel. Version 1 The first version of the HQ&S contained basic elements of the place, including some offices and external studios for the network's branding package at the time. This version has since been lost and replaced by versions 2 and 3. Version 2 (2013-2014) Version 2 was released on July 15, 2013. The new version of the HQ&S was released to coincide with rTVN's two-year anniversary, with this being the major surprise teased about on the group wall. The place was divided into four parts, based on floor levels: * The "Main Floor", containing the first version of the current-design HQ&S lobby, a meeting room, the Broadcast Room, containing network playout, and the newsroom for Blox News. This also contained a "Two Years of Entertaining Robloxia" sign and the first version of the wall now known as the "Remembering Our Heritage" wall, featuring past logos of rTV on the top half of the wall, and current logos of the rTV Networks on the bottom half of the wall. Large colored "carpets" were added later in an attempt to improve the look of the floor. * The "Business Floor", consisting of offices for BenzBot and newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade), owner of Roblox Networks Television, two dressing rooms, and a "Presentation Stage", which was not included in later versions. A second wall featuring the anniversary sign was also included. * The "RTNG Floor", consisting of rooms and offices relating to the Roblox Television Networks Group. The floor had a "private" and "public" meeting room, and a press room. * The Studios complex on the fourth and fifth floors, featuring studios for rTV's Hangin', Blox News Channel's main news program, global news program World24, and Roblox review program Roblox Central. The place also included five massive external studios for the network's branding package, which included the network's two themed nights. The place was prone to having long walks between various parts of the place (most notably the external studios). Version 3 (2014-2016) Version 3 was dubbed "HQ&S 2014", and features an expanded version of the frontal glass and the lobby seen in version two. The lobby and the glass were both originally intended to be two floors, but were later extended to be three floors tall (the extra floor was padded in with slate colored CGA brown). Hanging lighting was also built into the lobby. The first floor of the building has two meeting rooms, akin to the "public" and "private" meeting rooms on the RTNG floor in version 2, two dressing rooms, the newsroom, and the exits/entrances to the other two parts of the complex (the RTNG building also has external access). A fabric carpet and colored ceiling are present in an attempt to add style to the design of the place. The second floor is the "playout floor", an expanded version of version 2's network playout room. Several monitors line a frontal wall, as various sections of the area are bordered off to the various rTVN channels. There is additionally a general playout area in the middle of the room for usage by both the rTV Networks and other companies looking for playout support. The third floor contains the executive offices of BenzBot and newcastlefan118 (his name had not changed yet), whose office remains for mostly a legacy purpose. The computers were originally brought over from the old version but were later upgraded to Windows 8. Both offices feature a view of the RTNG building's top floor and the back parking lot, which BenzBot admits was built just to use the space. The other half of the floor is set up as a mixed-use area. The fourth floor of the building, added on following the release of the place, features the offices of the then-newly-acquired rTV Networks Gavent subsidiary. The floor consisted of AGavent's office, where he was listed as the CEO of rTVN Gavent, and the Co-President of Programming and Content for Blox. In addition, the floor had a smaller meeting room and smaller network playout area for rTVN Gavent activities. Oddly, the second half of the fourth floor, which stood over the lobby, was left unused for unknown reasons. Version 3 of the HQ&S has several innovations, most notably the "Complex" format of the place; the main building, the studios, and the RTNG building are all separate so each can expand as needed. The "Remembering Our Heritage" wall was officially introduced in this version, in addition to a second display in the Studios building featuring the original Blox News studio from BenzBot's original place, BenzVille, and the original BloxTV sign which hung over the door in which the studio was contained. Working elevators were included in the place for the very first time, which are the main transport system of the place. Two elevators were placed in the lobby to serve the interior offices. A second innovation is the introduction of working "On Air" signs in the studio building, built by BenzBot himself. Several studios were redesigned or rebuilt for the new HQ&S, most notably the studio for Blox News Channel's main news program. New studios were built for programs The Conversation and Blox Stadium. The studios for World24 and Roblox Central were left mostly untouched. The studio building consists of three large floors of varying sizes. The studio building has an overall rough feel to it. An elevator is in place to move between the floors. Version 4 (2016-2017) Version 4, dubbed "HQ&S 2015", as a continuation of the year-based naming in version 3, went into development on August 11, 2015, after BenzBot announced a renewed commitment to the rTV Networks following several months of hiatus and inactivity. Many elements of HQ&S 2015 carry over from the 2014 version; the "Complex" format has been retained, for example. On December 27, 2015, due to the end of the year approaching, BenzBot announced that the new version of the HQ & Studios would be officially referred to as the "HQ&S 2016" (except in the place's local filename). On September 20, 2016, BenzBot admitted that the new version of the HQ&S was so delayed (due to construction of the side buildings in the Complex format) that it seemed too old to even publish. However, BenzBot made some quick fixes for most of the incomplete parts of the place and published it that evening. However, he has promised a new version of the place for 2017 which will incorporate the changes that he feels the place needs but can't necessarily be done in this update. Version 5 (2017) In February 2017, a new version of the HQ&S had gone into development; appropriately dubbed "HQ&S 2017", the new place will feature, according to BenzBot, "things that worked and new things I want to put in". This iteration of the place was released with the studios area unfinished on July 1, 2018, owing to frustrations that delayed the place's progress. Version 6 (2019) A sixth version of the place is set to be released in 2019. In addition to incorporating rTV Networks' new branding, the place is rumored to feature a technically-disconnected studio area.Category:Places Category:Headquarters